


A Good Night

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [531]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, cozy times, make that newly established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/04/21: “shiny, worry, avoid”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [531]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/04/21: “shiny, worry, avoid”

After eagerly agreeing to watch a movie together, Stiles was asleep, his head in Derek’s lap.

Derek’s lap was very comfortable. Stiles felt relaxed, cared for, worry-free. How could he _not_ doze off?

Derek forgot the movie, simply looking at Stiles so peaceful and still. He stroked a finger along Stiles’s cheek. He couldn’t resist.

Stiles jolted awake, upright, apologizing, the very reaction Derek hoped to avoid with his gentle touch.

“ _Shh_. Want to go to bed?” Derek asked.

Stiles asked, “Will you come too?”

Sleeping together was a shiny new thing in their relationship.

“I’ll be right behind you.”


End file.
